There is known an automatic hand changer for changing a hand of an industrial robot. For a place to put the hand (hand stocker) of the automatic hand changer, the following, for example, is proposed: a supporting plate that supports a connecting surface of the hand and a surface on the opposite side is supported in a standing portion of a placing table main body with a plurality of springs disposed at an equal distance from a connection center of the hand. Then, a placing plate that supports a placing surface of the hand is supported on a horizontal supporting surface of the placing table main body via a slide mechanism that horizontally moves in parallel with a moving direction of the automatic hand changer (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H1-234188).
Since a hand stocker according to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H1-234188 includes many movable parts, the structure is complicated. Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a hand stocker with a simple structure. Another object of the present invention is to provide a hand appropriate for being housed in this hand stocker.